


Multi-fandom oneshots

by A_dork



Category: BioShock, BioShock 2, BioShock Infinite, Hollow Knight, mandolaorian
Genre: Other, enjoy, more to be added - Freeform, more when updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dork/pseuds/A_dork
Summary: Yay!Chapter 1: #1 dad(bioshock 2)
Kudos: 3





	1. #1 dad(bioshock 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject delta is best dad

Subject Delta was walking through rapture he had his smaller daughters on his back his biological daughter walking next to him and Sinclair on his other side as they walked the halls of rapture due to Delta being slower than the rest of the team yet the most powerful.

As they walked the little sisters on his back got antsy meaning there was an "angle" nearby.

"Mr.bubbles there's an angle" one of the girls said

"Over the mr.bubbles" another said pointing at the dead body on the ground Sinclair sighed and looked at the big daddy.

"Listen sport we don't have time to sit around and let them collect Adam we need to go" he said but subject delta let out a groan implying he wanted his daughters to be happy, he walked over and set the three girls down to claim the adam, Eleanor sat by them along with Sinclair but Delta stayed standing in case splicers came witch they did.

Delta shot rivets the splicers who attacked his daughters eventually resorting to his drill once the girls were done they drank the adam and made grabbing motions to their dad who if he could would smile warmly at the girls, but his helmet didn't allow that so he picked the up panting their heads and putting them on his back as they continued on.

He looked at Eleanor noticing she was getting tired and picked her up in one arm and made a groaning noise to tell her to rest.

"Father I'm fine you can *yawn* set me down" she said laying head against her fathers chest who made another noise to basically say "no" and not long after her and the other girls where asleep against delta. Sinclair smiled at the once Johnny topside and current big daddy, he had never seen a parent quiet like him in rapture he cared for all the children he could care for especially his daughters, and he cared for Sinclair though he never showed it in a human way it was difficult being all spliced up and shoved into a scuba suit so he did his best.

Sinclair felt himself get picked up and delta walked to an empt room and found a mattress which was surprisingly clean and laid his daughters down and then laid Sinclair on another blocking the door sitting down setting his Gatling gun on his lap in case someone tried to break in Sinclair smiled a little and laid back watching as the light in Deltas helmet went off signaling he went to sleep.

"He's for sure a #1 dad" Sinclair whispered looking at deltas daughters.

Eleanor turned to look at her exhausted father who she knew would be up soon but she was glad he was resting for once, "yes he is, I couldn't have asked for a better father" she said closing her eyes and letting her self drift off Sinclair not to fat behind.

-xA/Nx-

My first non VT one shot starting with my fav game bioshock and my fav dad From the games subject delta being #1 dad hope anyone that reads it will like it


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah a bunch of oneshots boyos


End file.
